


【All梅】宴

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: 一篇毫无下限只走肾的车，群*P，不能接受的话真的慎点





	【All梅】宴

梅西是最后一个走进更衣室的，赛后对方的后卫和他交换了球衣，然后他就被狂热的球迷堵在通道口围了个水泄不通，他非常能理解今晚的狂热，事实上他从进了第二个球就开始兴奋不已直到比赛结束，他很久没有这种兴奋到心快要跳出来的感觉了，等到终场哨声响起时他抬起头就忍不住觉得诺坎普今夜的灯光与星空融为一体美得令人窒息，但球迷们的热情还是超出了他的想象，他被堵了半天才得以脱身，所以当他回到更衣室人已经走了大半。  
他把手上那件汗啧啧的球衣放到衣柜里然后一脸淡定地走进浴室，他当然没有忽略掉从他一进门就扑鼻而来的浓烈气息，无法辨别谁是谁的，总之杂乱地交织在一起，漫天掩地的，他的心狂跳着，闭上眼，拧开了喷头。  
拉开浴室的门，几双眼睛齐刷刷地看向他，他勾起嘴角，回给房间里赤裸着上身的男人们一个甜美的微笑，然后猛地一把撕下脖子上的抑制贴，瞬间空气中闯入了另一种清甜的柠檬香气，彻底打乱了原本暗流汹涌的几股暧昧气息，呼吸声齐齐一滞，站在离门口最近的Ivan十分了然地走过去把门反锁，下一秒一个高大的身影突然窜出来抱住他把头埋进他的肩窝里。  
“喂喂，Gerard，你也太心急了吧，Leo的身上还没擦干呢” Marc略带不满的声音传来。  
“唔…我不管，我快忍不下去了” Gerard抱着梅西滑溜溜的身体不撒手，死命地嗅着他身上的味道，简直快要把他勒得喘不过气，那双手还趁机在他身上乱摸，最后还是Xavi实在看不过去将他扯开。  
Xavi拿过自己的毛巾细致地为他擦拭身体和头发，然后温柔地看着他的眼睛，嘴里却说着引人疯狂的话“Leo，准备好今晚的‘狂欢’了吗？”  
梅西感受着身体里从刚刚开始就在涌动的那股热流，十分从容地走到长凳前坐好，微微打开双腿，将一只手臂撑在身后，抬起头半眯起眼睛，冲着他们，勾了勾手指，原本各自靠在衣柜上调笑着盯着他伺机而动的男人们互相对视了一眼，一齐围了上来。  
首先是Gerard，他像个未经人事的毛头小子，不管不顾地把自己挤进梅西的双腿中间，捏起他的下巴吻了下去，然后Ivan和Marc一左一右从背后拥住他贪婪地嗅着他从颈后的腺体里溢出来的香气，同时迫不及待地把手伸到前面去把玩着他胸前的突起，三个高大健硕浑身散发着alpha信息素的男人就这样把小个子围在中间，梅西没有像往常一样闭上眼睛，刚刚说了，今晚他很兴奋，上场前他打了一针抑制剂，但诺坎普铺天盖地的欢呼声和进球后的那几个拥抱还是深深刺激了他，他想好好陪他的男人们玩一场。

至于他们是从什么时候开始形成这种关系的，他只能说是自然而然的。  
由于小时候的病影响了他的生长激素，梅西分化得比大多数人都要晚一些，在20岁之前他还坚信自己是个beta，巴塞罗那也这样期望，但他还是无法控制地分化成了一个omega，就在他即将正式成为诺坎普新的国王的前一年，他一度感到非常恐慌，如果被外界知道了他们巴萨的小国王竟是一个omega，他在足球场上就再也混不下去了，没有人教过这些整天只懂得你争我抢挥洒着野蛮气息的alpha们如何在场上去尊重一个omega，在他们眼里omega就只是生来就要服从于他们的群体，他曾经见过alpha们如何像发狂的野兽一样追逐和标记他们选定的猎物，他只能选择把自己隐藏起来。  
队内第一个发现他分化了的是Xavi，那是在一次场边庆祝的时候他们抱得太紧，Xavi不小心在他脖颈上完成了一个临时标记，当时他完全没有注意到梅西身上那股与往常不同的香气，因为他本来身上就总是香香的，直到赛后大家都离开了更衣室小家伙一个人缩在角落里颤抖的时候Xavi才意识到发生了什么，然后他帮梅西度过了omega的第一次短暂的发情。  
梅西后来有问过队医，队医告诉他靠抑制剂控制发情的方法最多只能维持到25岁，一旦时间太长就会损伤他的身体缩减他的职业生涯，他本来不想找伴侣徒增怀孕的风险，所以很长一段时间里Xavi成了唯一一个会标记他的alpha，直到Gerard发现了这个秘密，他不由分说的要求加入，梅西没有拒绝，事实上他早就想这样做，他从未被任何人彻底标记过，这使得每一次发情期他走进赛后的更衣室闻到空气中浓郁得刺鼻的信息素时都控制不住的双腿发软，Xavi一个人根本满足不了他，更何况他从Gerard的眼中读到的不仅仅是情欲，他们还是青梅竹马，他从心里愿意让Gerard标记他。  
Ivan和Marc是这个赛季才加入的，原因是他们某次不小心路过更衣室撞见了三个人在乱搞，梅西在半迷蒙半清醒的状态下对他们两个发出了邀请，要知道，面对一个浑身赤裸透着情欲被人玩弄着敞开双腿然后朝你伸出手的omega没有哪个alpha能置之不理，更何况没有人会不爱他…于是他们就一直维持着这种心照不宣的关系。

梅西被亲得头脑发热，晕晕乎乎，身后那两个人不知什么时候开始不满足于指尖的挑弄而把湿热的吻印在了他的胸口，沿着他的胸膛一寸寸舔过，Gerard滚烫的舌头还在毫不留情地狂扫过他的口腔，发出‘啧啧’的亲吻声，涎液顺着他们的嘴角流下来，梅西被动地张着嘴，只能发出沉重的喘息，Gerard高高昂起的性器将球裤顶出了一个大包来回蹭着梅西的小腹，他也兴奋得不行了，梅西心想，方才还在一旁观战的Xavi终于无法再克制了，他走上前把手覆在梅西也已经肿胀的下体上，隔着内裤一下一下地揉捏。  
“唔…”梅西赶在喘不过气之前推开了Gerard，仰着头，急促地喘息，Gerard咂了咂嘴巴，有些意犹未尽，他看到梅西在Xavi手中慢慢鼓起来的小东西，抬起腿用膝盖顶了一下，梅西发出一声闷哼。  
“Leo，你也硬了”  
梅西没工夫回答他，他还没从刚刚热切的亲吻中回过神来，事实上他从走进这里开始就硬了，倒是身后的两个人忽然停下手头的动作从他的胸前抬起头来，几个人交换了一下眼神，立刻开始了行动，Ivan和Marc拖过两张长凳并在一起，Gerard坐在凳子上，Xavi将还在失神喘息的小家伙抱起来让他背靠着坐到Gerard腿上，把他的双腿分得更开搭在两边，现在他整个人完全敞开着晾在他们面前，他的头发还没干，软趴趴地贴在额头上，嘴唇由于被亲吻过度显得异常红润水嫩，深棕色的瞳仁里沾染是迷蒙的情欲色彩，在暖黄的灯光下浑身上下都泛着一层诱人的粉红色，一直红到了他微微蜷起的脚趾，分外可爱，这个姿势使他的双脚不能着地，垂在空中，他下意识地扭动着屁股，正好蹭在Gerard勃起的阴茎上，Gerard倒吸了一口气，握住他的腰。  
“噢，宝贝儿，别再动了，你下面都湿透了”梅西瞬间找回了一丝清醒，红着脸老实下来，他知道，从刚才坐在凳子上他就感觉到肠肉在体内蠕动表达着它的渴望，有液体不断地从穴口渗出来，浸湿了他的内裤，现在Gerard与他大腿相贴的地方整片都湿答答的。  
Xavi把他的内裤半褪下来，挺立的性器从里面弹出来，他伸出手指从根部向上刮了一下，惹来白皙的大腿一阵轻颤，然后Xavi低头含住了他的欲望，如愿听到头顶传来满足的呻吟。  
Ivan和Marc同时拉过他的手放在自己硕大的阴茎上，梅西这才发现他们也都硬了，他们让他握住那两根东西，对着他自己，上下撸动，Gerard早就把手伸进了他的内裤里，研磨着他那条不停流着水的缝隙，另一只手不忘抚慰他胸前挺立的红嘤，Gerard本来想咬一口他的腺体，刚凑上去，那里散发出的松香气味让他皱了皱眉，想了想还是绕开转而扳过他的脑袋继续厮磨着那两片已经透着血色的唇瓣。  
Xavi的舔弄极富技巧又色情，灵活的舌头不紧不慢地舔过柱身上爆出的青筋，然后在顶端那道小口上打转，大手按揉着他鼓起的囊袋，很快梅西就在他口中完全硬了起来，嘴巴、乳头、后穴、阴茎，全方位的被刺激着，掌心不断戳刺中传来的温度也让他感觉快要被灼伤，Gerard的手指对他来说显然如同隔靴搔痒，他难耐的扭动着屁股去蹭身后那根顶着他的巨大硬挺，喉咙里不停溢出磨人的呻吟。  
Gerard看穿了他的意图，偏牢牢扣住他的腰然后把手指塞进那个饥渴的小穴，梅西不满地嘤咛了一声，Gerard勾起嘴角不理会他嗔怒的眼神，尽管那在他看起来更像是撒娇，手指继续深入在他的后穴里搅弄起来，一时间男人粗重压抑的喘息声、咕啾咕啾的水声和细细的呻吟声回荡在偌大的更衣室里，梅西觉得自己逐渐开始失控了，情欲占据了他的思想，脑子像烧成了一锅浆糊，他看着面前两个男人通红的充斥着占有欲的眼神，还有埋首在他胯间熟练地取悦他的男人，以及正在把手指插进他的屁股里肆虐的他的发小，他们只会为他而发情，他们都在这场淫乱的情欲中沉沦，谁也不想逃离，梅西沉溺于这样的关系中，这无关道德伦理，因为他需要被爱，因为他们全都爱着他。  
突然Gerard恶意地顶到他内里的敏感，梅西猛地颤了一下，还在上下套弄的两只手被握住，瞬间加快了撸动的速度，Ivan和Marc的低喘声越来越急促，仿佛直接拍打在他耳边然后钻进耳朵里，Xavi吞吐的动作也开始加快，按着梅西的大腿给他来了几个深喉，周围的温度在不断升高，空气中四股极具侵略性的信息素裹挟着那唯一一道清新的柠檬香气叫嚣着弥漫开来，但还是浓郁到化不开，呛得梅西几乎要落泪，在到达顶峰之前Gerard放开了他的嘴巴，他尖叫着达到了高潮，全部交代在了Xavi嘴里，Xavi一滴不剩的咽了下去，然后亲了一下他那个还在抖动着的小东西，夸奖道“Leo真棒”  
Ivan和Marc握紧他的手挺动着腰在他的掌心冲刺也快要来到了高潮，他们不停叫着他的名字，梅西被他们叫得脸越来越红，最后伴随着两声低吼几乎同时射了出来，精液沾满了他的双手半数洒在他的小腹和胸口上，他的手耷拉下来，像失去了全部的力气靠在Gerard身上，头向后仰起，嘴还在微张着，Gerard握紧他的腰用自己的肉棒在他的臀瓣中间狠狠蹭了几下，也尽数射在他的臀缝里，手指还留在他的屁股里，射精的时候他的肠肉不自觉地绞紧了它们，现在还在紧密的收缩，他失神地望着天花板，大口喘息着，一切看上去都有种凌虐的美感。  
Gerard抽出了手指，巨大的空虚感又瞬间将梅西淹没，他下意识地去找身后那根能满足他的东西，Gerard抓住他的手，趴在他耳边叼住他粉嫩的耳垂用低哑的声音问道“宝贝，今天你想让谁先来？”  
梅西打了一个激灵，这才终于回过神来，想起刚才在场上临时标记了他的味道，从浓得像蜂浆的信息素中准确分辨出了那股松香的气味，于是颤颤巍巍地伸出手去拉Xavi的衣角。  
Gerard摊开手，倒是一脸意料之中，刚才他就闻到了那股松香味，Marc故作不满地‘啧’了一声“Xavi，又被你抢先了，你什么时候又偷偷标记了Leo的，说真的，你们两个是不是有什么私底下的约定？”  
Xavi不置可否，心里暗自得意，梅西有一个很少被人注意到的小习惯，那就是每次大家一起庆祝的时候他总会第一个去寻找Xavi，从很多年前就开始的习惯。Xavi从Gerard怀里接过浑身瘫软着的小家伙，Gerard颇有不甘的撅着嘴站起身，Xavi扯过自己的球衣铺在凳子上，小心翼翼地把梅西放在上面，然后栖身压上去。  
梅西还停留在高潮的余韵中，眼睛红红的，盈满泪水，可怜兮兮地望着Xavi，本来就刚踢了一整场比赛，又才发泄过一次，此刻倦怠得半点力气都使不出，但后穴中不断传来的空虚感在提醒他今夜还没结束，他环上Xavi的脖颈将他拉低，给了他一个绵长的亲吻，尽管他的嘴唇已经快被Gerard亲得没有知觉了，但是他刚才在场上的时候就想这样亲Xavi了，Xavi是第一个标记他的人，也是第一个和他上床的人，那时候Gerard都还没回来呢，他们在一起度过了最漫长的时光，就算他后来也接受了Ivan和Marc，Xavi也始终是他心里最特别的那个，Xavi的味道是他刻在身体里最熟悉的东西，他们都知道这一点，但都心照不宣的不去提起，他们对Leo的爱完完全全地盖过了那点嫉妒和独占欲。  
Xavi拉下他松松垮垮挂在膝盖处被揉搓浸湿得不成样子的内裤，在亲吻间隙几不可闻的轻笑了一声，贴在梅西耳边用只有他们两个才能听到的声音小声说道“今天又是粉色的”说完还在他腰侧捏了一把，梅西羞愤地瞪着他，只是被这一掐生生添了十足的勾引意味，是的，为了满足这个闷骚老男人的恶趣味，他洗完澡出来的时候特地换上了一条粉色的内裤，而显然刚才他穿着它走出来的时候这几个男人都受不了了，虽然他一直对被夸赞可爱很是抗拒，为此还不惜在那雪白的臂膀上纹上一堆图案，但他很愿意宠着他的alpha们。  
Xavi火热的掌心沿着他纹理分明的人鱼线滑到脊背最后来到粘腻湿滑的股沟，指尖像是带电在身下人本就敏感无比的身体上惹起阵阵涟漪，抚过他单薄的腰腹时Xavi不禁一阵心疼，他团团肉肉的小男孩何时竟也这么瘦了，梅西看到他微变的表情就知道了他在想什么，凑上去亲了一下他皱起的眉头，Xavi回以他一个温柔到极致的笑，拍了拍他嫩翘的屁股，那里早已经湿透了不知道到底流了多少水，甚至不需要再多做扩张，Xavi就觉得那个散发着香甜味道的小穴在对他发出邀请，Marc丢给他一只避孕套，他们的衣柜里从来不会少了这个，Xavi抓过他的脚踝将他拉到板凳边缘然后抬起他的腿，现在他那个还在不断吐露着淫液正在一开一合的粉嫩穴口全部暴露在他们面前了，Xavi没有犹豫，直接提枪上阵将自己挺立的欲望送了进去。  
刚进入一个头部梅西就受不住了，不管怎么样，alpha的性器对他来说都太过巨大，更何况Xavi还没有释放过攒了许久正是又硬又胀的时候，他有点后悔今晚做得太过急切了，他们本应该再多缠绵一会儿至少让Xavi也去一次，他咬紧牙关努力去适应体内那根粗大的东西，Xavi不停揉捏着他穴口的软肉帮助他放松，他过于小心细致，Gerard看不下去了，甩着胯间那根又有抬头迹象的玩意儿走过来，撬开他的嘴。  
“乖，Leo，深呼吸”他用手指不停搅着他湿热的小舌头，模拟着口交让梅西跟随他的动作不由自主地喘息起来，Xavi感觉到那个紧致的内里稍稍有点松动，终于开始慢慢深入，肠肉被一寸寸撑开再绞上去，那里面火热无比的温度纠缠着Xavi的性器不停地收缩简直舒服得无以复加，每深入一点就有更多的肠液被挤出来，直到齐根没入。  
“宝贝，你真棒，看，你把Xavi的大家伙全都吃进去了” Gerard吹了一声口哨，在床上，只有Gerard才会说这种让人害羞的流氓话，但梅西现在没工夫再去瞪他，等待了片刻之后Xavi开始缓慢抽插起来，筋络暴起的阴茎研磨着他细嫩的内壁，时不时摩擦过他的敏感点惹来几声呻吟，后穴传来的饱胀感和无与伦比的满足感正一点点吞噬他，Xavi永远是那么温柔的，如果是Gerard这个二愣子估计这时候早就按着他的腿大开大合的操干起来，但是这样还不够，他还想要更多。  
“嗯…Maki，快点”他的眼中泛着泪光，深棕色的瞳孔变得迷离不清，嘴角还挂着刚才被Gerard搅弄出来的津液，用沾染着情欲的嗓音吐出这几个字，Xavi本就到了极限，缓慢的抽送根本无法消解他的欲念，话落便毫不含糊的响应了他的请求，开始用力挺动着腰剧烈地抽插起来。  
空气中混合的信息素变得更加浓郁粘稠，另外三个发泄过的欲望也在逐渐苏醒，他们不知何时又围了过来，按住梅西被顶得不停晃动的身体，一边极尽所能的舔吻抚摸一边撸动着自己的家伙，他们不会放过梅西的每一寸皮肤，尽情品尝他的味道，他们不是第一次这样做，他们分享着爱人的身体，每一次，他们心里都清楚身下这个生着世上最纯洁无辜眼神的男人有一副多么淫荡的身体，在无数个发情的夜里，他们的小国王就会用他那条柔软的小舌头舔过每个人的肉棒然后撅起屁股求他们操他那个永不知满足的小穴，而只有他们拥有这项权利，这实在是一种恩赐。  
Xavi的抽插越来越快，每一下都直接顶在他的敏感，分不清是谁的手又在反复揉捏他再次渐渐抬头的下体，已经感觉不到有多少只手在他身上肆意地游走，他像被这几个高大的男人和体内那根还在不断胀大的肉棒钉在凳子上，半分都挪动不得，他将自己彻底交付给这淫乱的欲望，仰着头喉咙中发出细细的呜咽，无法阻挡的快感一波一波席卷着他的大脑，然后蔓延过全身，他很快就颤抖着迎来了第二次高潮，内壁一阵极致的收缩绞紧里面的那根肉棒，又一大波淫水浇灌出来，Xavi不由得闷哼了一声，深深吸了一口气才把持住自己没有射出来。  
“Gerard，你看Leo还在猛吸着Xavi呢，他的那张小嘴儿根本没有满足”说这话的是Marc，每一次做爱几乎所有的坏主意都是他们两个想出来的，Gerard简直爱极了他的这个新伙伴，要知道以前和Xavi三个人一起的时候他每次想出什么好点子总觉得自己像个混蛋。  
“够了吧，Marc”Ivan有点心疼地看着仰面躺在那里还在轻轻颤抖的omega，全然忘了他上一秒还一脸虔诚的舔干净了手上梅西射出的精液“Leo都去了两次了”  
“得了吧Ivan，你就会装体贴来讨Leo的欢心，你胯下那根玩意儿可不是这么说的”好吧，他无话可说，他早被梅西引诱得发情了，刚才他用右手跟自己的小兄弟商量了半天都没有用，它也需要他。  
“可是我们没有那么多时间，外面还不知道有多少没走光的球迷呢”  
“操！我可不能再忍了”Gerard一把扒开他们两个，跨坐在梅西头顶，Xavi了然地把梅西抱起来，也同样跨坐在凳子上，下身却没有抽出去，只是换成了骑乘的姿势。  
“嗯…”体位的突然变化让梅西感到不适，他难耐地动了一下，Xavi拍拍他的背安抚着，意料中的继续顶弄没有到来，只感觉有一只手在抚摸着他们下体结合的部位，他回头看了一眼，发现Gerard正坐在他身后几乎快要贴上了他。  
“唔…Geri，你在干什么…”话音未落一个硬邦邦的东西就抵在了他的后腰上，随即男人低沉魅惑的声音就在他耳边响起来。  
“宝贝，我们的时间不多了，不如加快进度吧”他还没反应过来男人话中的意思，那根手指就顺着他们下身相连的缝隙探了进去，他这才终于明白了Gerard想做什么，神志瞬间被扯了回来。  
“不不不，Geri，我受不了的！不行！…”他拼命挣扎着，但Xavi和Gerard一前一后牢牢地夹住了他，Gerard无比认真地扩张着，满脸的势在必行，Ivan和Marc也没有出言阻止，显然他们已经达成了共识，梅西意识到他现在就像一只被几头狮子禁锢住的小猫，根本无力反抗。  
乞求的声音逐渐染上哭腔，他已经预感到自己会被这几个男人玩死，诺坎普的国王，在一场大胜之后被队友操死在更衣室，这是什么新闻，但他的肠道可没有和他共进退，没一会儿就被扩张得柔软驯服，Gerard腾出一只手用嘴巴又撕开一只避孕套套在自己早就跃跃欲试的阴茎上，然后一下下地戳着那个湿滑敏感的穴口，梅西的眼泪已经流得满脸都是，多半是被吓出来的，Gerard伸出舌头舔着他恐惧的小脸，语气中透着得逞之后的狡黠“宝贝，这可是你答应我们的”  
闻言梅西只想眼睛一翻直接晕死过去，没错，他是答应了他们，如果能够在诺坎普大胜拜仁报了这两年的仇的话就和他们好好‘庆祝’一次，但他怎么可能会想得到Gerard想的是这种庆祝法？！  
“是啊，没关系的宝贝，别害怕，你肯定能吃下去的”Marc也走过来，亲吻着他的脸颊安抚他，混蛋！Leo在心里骂道，全都是表面装作温柔的混蛋，他深知他是躲不过去了，在床上，他们才不会放过他，没有一个陷入情欲的alpha会在这种时候放过他们的恋人，而他就是那个可怜的即将被面前这四只野兽操死在这里的那个omega，但这是他自找的，谁让他爱着他们每个人，想到这里Leo绝望的闭上了眼睛。  
Gerard没有给他再次反悔挣扎的机会，扶着自己的阴茎直接捅了进去。  
“啊！—”即使有了心理准备他还是失声尖叫出来“不要…Geri，快拿出去…我真的受不了的…会坏掉的…混蛋啊…”身体像被两把利刃从里面贯穿然后劈开，疼痛感瞬间占据了他的神经，他用力推搡身后的人，胡乱地叫喊着些不知是恳求还是咒骂的话语，他们倒是丝毫没有在意，一个个吻落在他的胸前和脊背上，他现在浑身上下无一处不敏感，每一次亲吻都能激起一阵轻颤，另外两个人也没有闲着，Ivan又蹲下来挑逗着他疲软的性器，Marc站在旁边手里拿着台不知从哪变出来的相机录下了这一切，就跟Xavi偏喜欢粉色的内裤一样，这也是他独有的恶趣味。  
Gerard和Xavi默契地等待着梅西稍微适应了一些，便抱着他的腰一前一后有规律地抽插起来。  
梅西还在不停地哭喊着，体内那两根东西快要把他撑爆了，开玩笑，那可是两根发情的alpha的阴茎，他能感觉到它们轮流碾磨过他的敏感点，不给他半丝喘息的机会，它们甚至时不时顶弄着他生殖腔口的那处软肉但又不肯操进去，前所未有的强烈快感很快就压过了疼痛，激发了他潜藏在心底的淫乱因子，大量的淫液像开了闸一样从穴口被挤出来，打湿了他们的耻毛再流到大腿上，哭喊声变成了浪叫般的呻吟，却愈发惹人怜爱。  
“Leo，我就知道你是最棒的”  
“噢，宝贝儿，听听你的叫声，发情的小野猫都不会像你那么叫，你就快要舒服死了吧”  
“再叫大声一点，Leo，帮帮它”  
“啊…Maki…Geri…对…就是那里…啊…好棒…唔…Ivan…”  
………  
他终于被操干得失去了理智，无意识地叫着他们的名字，当然也没有落下还没加入的两人，他靠在Gerard身上，随着他们的动作上下起伏着，两具健硕的古铜色肉体使得梅西白得像牛奶一样的身体在这种衬托下显得更加娇小可爱，互相交缠着形成一幅绝美的画面，Xavi看准时机一口咬在他的腺体上加深了之前的标记，肠肉剧烈地收缩起来，两人同时狠狠地抽插了几下，再一次的潮吹，再一次的射精，然后再一次分不清是谁的精液喷洒在他身上。  
两个不知轻重的老混蛋终于恋恋不舍地把他们的‘凶器’从他身体里退了出来，梅西整个人瘫得像一滩泥一样软软地趴在凳子上，嗓子已经哭哑了几乎发不出声音，只能从鼻子里发出像小猫一样断断续续的呜咽，他本以为一切都结束了，但还没等他喘匀过气来，那个完全被撑开根本无法闭合的小穴就又迎来了它新的‘食物’，通过气味他判断是Marc，但他已然没有力气做出任何反抗了，正如他刚才想的，他们不会放过他，在这样一个让人沉醉的美妙夜晚。他哼哼着，早已分不清到底是折磨还是享受，总之他们又开始了新一轮的沉沦…  
他不知道这场狂欢的盛宴何时才结束，祈祷三天之后他能下得了床吧，但他希望他们的关系永远都不会结束，就像一切开始的时候那样，热烈、单纯而充满希望。


End file.
